1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an improvement of an electrical connector structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, with the advancement of computer technology, laptop and desktop computers exist everywhere in our society, wherein the advancement of computer technology is major in improving the computing function, the speed, and the size of computer; moreover, the living, learning, working and recreation of human being have been led to a whole new level by connecting computer to internet, therefore, computer and internet play indispensable roles in modern life.
Wherein electrical connector is the key for connecting computer to internet; with the advancement of computer technology, the size of electrical connector has been reduced significantly; moreover, with the growing demand of network transmission, electrical connectors have been developed into various forms to meet various requirements. For instance, hub is widely applied in various fields as one of productions that assemble multiple electrical connectors in the structure for providing users to create a local area network.
However, conventional electrical connector or hub still has the following disadvantages:
1. Conventional electrical connector disposes RJ terminals via the way of insert molding, however, resisted by bended structure of RJ terminals nowadays, the welding position of RJ terminals could be nowhere but on the center of PCB board; therefore, the space in the electrical connector could not be used efficiently such that the electrical connector could not be downsized.2. The pins of the capacitances of conventional electrical connector are pulled out and welded on the housing for grounding. In this kind of structure, the pins of the capacitances need to be aligned the welding holes of housing for completing the productive process, such that the time of assembly would be increased and the production efficiency would be seriously reduced.3. The LED terminals of conventional electrical connector are disposed between input terminals and position-limiting board, therefore, one more PCB board is needed to be disposed on the front side of electrical module for installing LED components and the pins of LED terminals since the position restrictions of the input terminals and the welding positions on PCB board, such that the difficulty and the cost of manufacturing electrical connectors are relatively high.4. The density of the electrical connector structure inside conventional hub is increase for installing more RJ terminal connectors; therefore, short circuit would easily occur when the RJ terminal modules are too close to each other, so as to cause problems of equipment damage and using safety.5. In the process of manufacturing conventional electrical connectors, a pair of LED fixed boards are combined and installed into the housing; in addition, a plurality of LED terminals is bent into a particular shape and installed top-down into the corresponding spaces of the combined LED fixed boards. In this way, the LED terminals need to be bent for many times for the particular shape, such that the production efficiency is reduced and the production cost is increased; moreover, the LED terminals are too long to install the combined LED fixed boards easily and result in the difficulty of assembling is increased.6. The supporting board with position-limiting holes of conventional electrical connector is designed for the electrical terminals of the electrical module, and the producer need to prepare another supporting board for the LED terminals of the LED module. Since the difference between the supporting boards, assembly errors and cracks easily occurred between adjacent supporting boards during assembling, therefore, the assembling quality would be reduced.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional electrical connector still have some shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an electrical connector structure.